


Fighting (With You) Is Better Than Nothing

by TracyLorde



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Teacher Bellamy, Teacher Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyLorde/pseuds/TracyLorde
Summary: Clarke Griffin prides herself on the hard work that goes into her teaching. Bellamy Blake, on the other hand, makes it look so effortless it's annoying. They've butted heads ever since he joined the faculty, and Clarke's tried to be the bigger person, but when he messes with her plans for a class field trip she absolutely cannot overlook it.Cue endless bickering, student gossip, and more, comprising the most memorable field trip in Arcadia High's history.





	Fighting (With You) Is Better Than Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesAndDrums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesAndDrums/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHLEIGH!!!
> 
> I will write more of this, I just ran out of time voting for Bob in this year's Alpha Male Madness! I'll post part 2 at some point <3

“You’re really gonna let Bellamy get away with that?” Monty asked.

He was perched on the edge of Clarke’s desk, watching her shred a piece of paper into tiny scraps with seemingly boundless nervous energy.

“Absolutely not.” Clarke’s jaw was set in a hard line, and she crossed her arms over her chest. “I just need to figure out a way to beat him at his own game.”

She had been planning an art class field trip to the National Gallery for the better part of the semester, and she’d just finalized the details when she heard that Bellamy had gone to Principal Kane with a request to organize a history field trip on the very same day with the very same funding.

“I can’t believe him,” Clarke continued, shaking her head. “I shouldn't be surprised, I guess, but still.”

“Yeah, it was kind of a dick move,” Monty said. “What are you going to do?”

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “I’m not sure yet, but I need to figure it out soon. I’ve got classes for the rest of the day, so if I'm going to go to Kane it needs to be before next period.”

“Well, you did have your trip planned first,” Monty pointed out. “And just because he swooped in right before the funding deadline doesn't mean he’ll get it.”

“I know, but Kane likes Blake better than he likes me. It’s so irritating, I’ve been working at here for two years longer than he has! But he’s got this annoying way of connecting with everyone…his students have basically started a fan club for him. Kane’s going to choose the history trip unless I can convince him mine is a better opportunity for the kids.”

“Well…there is one more thing you could try.”

“What’s that?”

“Going directly to Bellamy.”

“Monty, that’s insane—“

“No, no, hear me out. If you can convince Bellamy to withdraw his proposal, you’ll win by default.”

“How am I supposed to do that? He’s clearly just doing this to get a rise out of me, he’s not going to back down.”

“Well, you just have to give him what he wants first.”

Clarke flushed. “What, exactly, is that?”

“Give him a show. Be a little dramatic, fight with him for a while, then he might back down.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Clarke scoffed.

“Is it? You know he likes sparring with you.”

“He likes trying to get under my skin.”

“Trying, yes,” Monty said with amusement. “Come on, you have a few minutes of lunch left, just go talk to him. See what he says.”

“Fine.”

And with that, Clarke stuck her chin in the air and marched down to Bellamy’s classroom.

He was at his desk, curly head bent over an open book. He couldn't have looked any more innocent…it was like he’d known she was coming.

“You can’t possibly be preparing for a class. I’ve heard your lectures, they’re definitely not rehearsed.”

Bellamy was grinning widely before he’d even looked up.

“I don't know, Kane seems to like them.”

“I don’t understand why.” Clarke made her way to the center of the classroom and folded her arms over her chest. “Anyway, I’m not here to talk about your subpar teaching skills.”

“You’re here to talk about the field trip,” Bellamy filled in, leaning back in his chair.

“Yes, what the hell, Bellamy?” Clarke spit out, unable to contain her annoyance. “You knew I’ve been planning that field trip for months now, we were all but confirmed until you had to slide in at the last minute with your proposal. Low move.”

“All’s fair in love and war,” Bellamy said casually, eyes flickering over to the clock on the wall briefly before returning to her face.

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about,” Clarke continued, “but listen up: I’m getting that field trip approved, one way or another.”

“And how exactly do you intend to do that?” Bellamy asked, adjusting his glasses. “Mine actually came in more under budget than yours did.”

“Fine, yes, your proposal was very thoroughly researched.”

“Easy on the foreplay, Clarke.” Bellamy mouth was twitching with amusement.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You are going to be the death of me, I swear. Listen, look…what do I have to do to convince you to withdraw your request?”

“Withdraw? Are you crazy?”

“Maybe! But listen, the American Portraiture series is a special exhibit and it’s ending in November. My painting class has been looking forward to this trip for months. A lot of these kids won’t have this opportunity again for a long time.”

“My kids won’t either,” Bellamy countered, frowning. “And maybe you shouldn't have told them about it until it was a sure thing.”

Clarke exhaled loudly and clenched her fists. She was seething now. She really couldn't believe how irritating he was being.

“Maybe I shouldn't have,” she agreed, forcing her voice to remain level. “But I did, and I really want to make this happen for them.”

“Sorry, Clarke. It’s out of my hands now.”

Bellamy stood up and shrugged, then turned to pull a map down in front of the blackboard. He’d messily pushed the sleeves of his shirt up past the elbows, and Clarke found herself momentarily distracted by the way that highlighted his arms. Unfortunately, he turned back around in time to see her still checking him out.

Shit, Clarke thought. Had he noticed? He’d definitely noticed. And now she was blushing. Shit, shit, shit.

“Anything else I can assist you with today?” he asked in an infuriatingly calm voice, placing his knuckles on the desk and leaning forward.

“Put a fucking jacket on, you look unprofessional,” Clarke spat.

“This from the woman who wears paint-stained cardigans to staff meetings.”

“That was one time!” Clarke yelled, and turned on her heel to stalk out of the classroom, Bellamy’s laughter filtering into the hallway behind her.

—

“Hey, Clarke.” Raven stuck her head into Clarke’s classroom. “Kane wants to see you.”

This can’t be good, Clarke thought.

“Did he say what it was about?” Clarke asked, slipping out of her smock and into the blazer she kept in her classroom for just such occasions.

“Nope, just that he wanted to see you and Bellamy this afternoon.” Raven smirked. “Maybe he overheard your shouting match during lunch.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Shit. Did Monty tell you, or…”

“Nope. I was on my way back from cafeteria duty and caught the tail end of it.”

“Great.”

“I was with a few students.”

“Wonderful.”

“They heard you swear.”

“Perfect.”

“They think you’re getting married.”

“Oh my god.” Clarke clapped her hands to her head. “Not if he was the last person in the world. I mean, can you imagine?”

“Yeah…I mean, no not at all.” Raven shook her head, a mock serious expression on her face. “Come on, you better get to Kane’s office. I’m heading out, but you’ll call me afterwards?”

“Of course. Talk to you later.”

Raven waved and headed down the hall. Clarke took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and headed to Principal Kane’s office.

Bellamy was already sitting in one of the chairs in front of Kane’s vacant desk, wearing horn rimmed glasses and a completely neutral expression.

He gave her a glance up and down. “You look surprisingly presentable.”

Clarke stared straight ahead. “Go to hell.”

“You’re really doubling down on the swearing today, huh?” he whispered.

Fortunately, Kane joined them before she had a chance to respond.

“Clarke, thanks for taking the time.” He took a seat and smiled at them both. “I just wanted to talk with you both about the field trip before you leave today.”

Clarke shifted in her seat, preparing to put on a good face despite the bad news she was about to receive.

“This conversation was going to be far more unpleasant before Mr Blake approached me earlier with a solution.”

Clarke shot a suspicious glance at Bellamy, but he maintained the same naive expression.

“Bellamy has approached the board in order to free up a little more funding to make both field trips a possibility. We’ll combine them in order to stay within our transportation budget. We’ll need a few additional chaperones, of course, but if we make the trip into an overnight event like Mr Blake suggests, instead of simply a day trip, we can spend a suitable amount of time at both museums and make it a truly memorable learning experience for all the students.”

Clarke was speechless, first because she couldn't believe Bellamy had gone to the board, and then because she couldn't believe she hadn't thought to combine the trips herself. She didn't know if she was more angry or awestruck.

“Well, Ms Griffin, will that be suitable for you and your students?” Kane asked gently.

“Yes, of course,” Clarke stammered. “It’s a great idea.” She turned to Bellamy, fighting the blush that spread across her cheeks. “Thank you, I appreciate the gesture.”

Bellamy nodded solemnly. “Anything for the students, Clarke.”

“I’m glad we’re all in agreement here,” Kane said, standing up. “I’ll let you get to it, I’m sure you have quite a lot of planning to do.”

Clarke followed Bellamy to his classroom in total silence.

“I’ll just wait for my apology here.” Bellamy took a seat on one of the front row desks.

It was difficult, but Clarke swallowed her pride. “Fine. You did a really nice thing. I’m just mad I didn't think of it first.”

Bellamy laughed. “You artistic types don't have a monopoly on creativity, you know. Anyway, we should make peace now. We’re not going to get through this unless we’re on the same team.”

He extended a hand, but Clarke hesitated.

“Oh right…I was an asshole too, I’m sorry.”

“Incredible apology, how long did that take you to work up?” Clarke snorted, but she accepted his hand shake.

Bellamy grinned. “I’ve got a date, but I’ll meet you back here tomorrow morning, say six-ish?”

“Not expecting your date to go terribly well I see.”

“You should try dating, Clarke.” Bellamy pulled his coat on. “It’s a great way to get laid, and from what I can tell you need that.”

“I’m doing just fine,” Clarke shot back. “And I definitely don't need dating tips from you. How long was your longest lasting relationship, I wonder?”

“Exactly as long as I wanted it to be,” Bellamy said breezily, gently ushering her out of his classroom and locking the door behind them. “That truce didn't last very long, now did it?”

“It lasted exactly as long as I wanted it to,” Clarke muttered.  
—

“Here.” Clarke set a cup of coffee on Bellamy’s desk. “That’s for you.”

“Peace offering?” he asked, but she could tell he was happy to see her. That was the most irritating part in all this…he enjoyed every minute of it.

“Yes, I considered bringing you a literal olive branch but didn't know if you’d appreciate the gesture as much.”

“Coffee’s good,” Bellamy grinned, and took a sip.

“Anyway,” Clarke took a seat on a desk opposite him, “I was thinking we’d go to the National Gallery of Art on that Thursday, then hit a few key buildings in the Smithsonian that Friday morning before returning home. I’ve looked at peak times, and that’s our best bet.”

“Good plan.”

“Have you reserved a block of hotel rooms yet?”

“No…”

“Well, we need to do that now,” Clarke sighed. “It’s already cutting it a little close. Move over.”

She was standing at Bellamy’s shoulder now, and nudged him away from his desktop. He shot her a faux annoyed look, but acquiesced quickly.

Clarke made a few quick calls, got quotes, and in twenty minutes had determined the best deal for their students.

“Here, bring that information to Kane when he gets in. We’ll need to reserve a few rooms for chaperones too.”

“How many, do you think?”

“Hmmm…with up to thirty students attending, two chaperones to a room, I’d say four chaperones, plus parents. Let’s just say two rooms for the chaperones.”

“That’s good. I know Raven’s interested.”

“Good.” Clarke momentarily wondered exactly what Raven had said to Bellamy. “Monty too, I’m pretty sure. I’ll stop by his classroom on my way.”

She stood up from Bellamy’s desk and ran a hand down the front of her dress.

“You look nice today, by the way,” Bellamy said offhandedly.

“I always look nice,” Clarke shot back.

Bellamy smirked. “Yeah, you do. I just mean…I like the dress.”

“It’s not for you. I have a parent teacher conference later today.”

“Anyone special?” Bellamy batted his eyelashes at her.

“Very funny. No, I’m just not looking forward to telling Mrs. Richards that her son doesn't have an artistic bone in his body and need to put my best foot forward.”

“Ah, I have the sister in my class,” Bellamy said sympathetically. “Supremely untalented family.”

Clarke chuckled and picked up her coffee. “I’ll go talk to Monty. See you later.”

Monty was in the middle of setting up a line of beakers at the front of his classroom, so Clarke thoughtfully paused in the doorway until he looked up.

“Hey. I heard you and Bellamy are planning a sexy overnight trip to DC.”

“Very funny.”

“No, seriously, that’s what the kids are saying.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I hate children. Anyway, will you come with and help us chaperone? It’s me, Raven, and Bellamy so far.”

“Sure,” Monty shrugged. “Sounds fun.”

It was definitely going to be fun. Clarke had no idea.

—

The day of the field trip, Clarke, Bellamy, and Monty waited in the parking lot of the school while the bus slowly pulled round. Twenty-two students had signed up, and they were all waiting outside too, the noise at a dull roar. Unfortunately, Raven’s leg was acting up so she’d decided to stay behind. But the three of them were perfectly capable of handling a couple dozen high schoolers. They also had a few parents attending with them, but that looked like it might prove to be more hindrance than help.

The kids filed on to the bus and took their seats, the social hierarchy of the lunchroom remaining neatly intact. Clarke just rolled her eyes at the boys in the back seat. Bellamy could handle them, she thought. He related to the troublemakers much better than she did—probably because he used to be one.

He was great with the kids, she couldn't deny. He had a good report with everyone, from the popular crowd to the quiet kids who never raised their hands. It helped that about 75% of the student population had a crush on him, she thought. Not that he could control that, exactly.

Clarke sighed and pulled out her kindle. She was hoping to get some reading done on the two hour bus ride, if she had a moment’s peace.

“Hey.” Monty slid into the seat next to her. “I heard a rumor about you today.”

“Already?” Clarke groaned. “It’s not even eight o’clock. What now, did Jenna tell everyone that I have a crush on Tessa Thompson? Because it’s true, but I have no idea how she knows that.”

Monty laughed. “Nope. Anyway, it’s not about you as much as it…indirectly involves you.”

“Can you just tell me?”

“Ok, well apparently Mr Blake is in love with you.”

“What?”

“That’s the rumor, that Bellamy is in love with you.”

“Who told you that?”

“I can’t reveal my sources.”

“Seriously, Monty. My kids are never going to be able to focus now. It’s all I can do some days to keep them from throwing paint at each other.”

“Don’t shoot the messenger,” Monty shrugged. “I just thought you’d want to know.”

He stood up and walked a few rows back to where he’d left his bag, breaking up a few spitball fights on the way.

Clarke sunk down in her seat for a moment, then composed herself before glancing towards the back of the bus.

Bellamy was sitting between two groups of students, reading aloud from a dog-eared book. It was a toss up who was enjoying it more, Bellamy himself, or the kids.

What a fucking nerd, Clarke thought. A smile spread across her face before she could stop it, and though she turned away as soon as she’d realized it, she was pretty sure Monty had seen it.

—-

“No, Evan, you can’t just skip the portraiture exhibit to because you don't ‘feel like it,’” Clarke said, doing her best to hide her growing exasperation.

“Come on, guys,” Bellamy chimed in. “We’re doing this together. Ms Griffin has arranged a really awesome day for us today, so let’s get started.” He glanced over at Clarke. “It’ll be fun, believe it or not, I promise.”

The kids filed through security after Monty, with various degrees of excitement visible on their faces.

“I can be fun, you know,” Clarke whispered to Bellamy as she showed her bag to the guard.

“I know that you think that,” Bellamy said, with the air of talking to a puppy.

Clarke checked that no one was looking and swatted him on the shoulder. Bellamy snorted with laughter, and they caught up with the rest of the group.

The kids all ended up having a pretty good time, despite several students attempting to turn the discussion every time they came across nudity, which wasn't infrequent.

Clarke handled them all very gracefully, the parents included. Clarke’s self assigned nemesis, Alison Richards, stopped giving her the stink eye after a particularly impassioned speech on sculpture techniques, probably because she realized Clarke was a more formidable opponent than she’d previously thought.

They had a specially assigned docent to lead them through the portraiture exhibit when they reached it, which gave Clarke a much needed break. Monty, Bellamy, and Clarke hung back slightly, making sure all the students stayed in line.

The docent was very engaging, and by the time they’d reached the end of the colonial years all of the kids looked pretty interested. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hey, you did good.” Monty bumped Clarke’s shoulder with his and smiled.

“Yeah, it’s turning out ok, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it’s a great field trip,” Bellamy chimed in from Monty’s other side.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, you had the brilliant plan that saved the day, well done.”

“I wasn't fishing, but thanks.”

Monty just shook his head. One of the parents was gesturing to their group.

“I’ll take one for the team, try not to get into a screaming match,” Monty said, and stepped towards the waving man.

“Anyway,” Bellamy continued, “Your speech was fine, but I’m going to blow the lid off this place tomorrow.”

Clarke just rolled her eyes. “We’ll see.”

That night, they ushered all the kids back to the hotel for room service and an early bedtime. It was nearly ten when everything had calmed down, and the parents had gone to their respective rooms as well, leaving Monty, Bellamy, and Clarke finally at peace.

“Fuck, what a day,” Monty said, as they made their way to the hotel bar.

“And tomorrow we get to do it all over again,” Clarke sighed.

“Well, we definitely deserve a drink first,” Bellamy said.

They found a fairly quiet table in a corner, and made quick work of a few beers. Clarke and Monty had gotten drinks together before (they’d been working together for over two years at this point), but she’d never seen Bellamy outside school. It was nice, actually. He was the same intelligent, caring person that she’d grudgingly gotten to know, but funnier and more relaxed.

After an hour, Clarke went to the restroom, and when she returned Monty was at the bar talking to a handsome man in a dark suit. They seemed to be having a good time.

“Who’s that?” Clarke asked Bellamy.

“With Monty? Nate Miller.”

“Friend of yours?”

“Yeah, he lives in the city, and I thought he and Monty would hit it off.” Bellamy grinned and leaned back in his chair. “I was right.”

“Who knew you were such a matchmaker?”

“I have hidden depths, Clarke.”

“I’m starting to figure that out.”

He was joking, but she wasn’t.

“Hey, this might be the beer talking…” Bellamy had suddenly grown serious, “but I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot with this whole thing. You’ve been at Arcadia High longer than I have, I should have just deferred to you from the beginning.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Clarke said. “You made this trip better than I could have, and it all worked out. It’s fine.”

A slow smile spread across Bellamy’s face. “If I didn't know any better, I’d say you don't hate my guts anymore.”

Clarke smirked. “You’re getting ahead of yourself, Mr Blake.”

“Am I? I heard a rumor—“

Clarke flushed and immediately glanced over at Monty.

“—that you’re in love with me.”

“Yeah, well, I heard the same rumor, actually,” Clarke replied, surprisingly calm.

Bellamy raised his eyebrows.

“About you, I mean! I heard that you were in love with me!”

“And you believed it?”

“No, of course not. It’s just dumb kids being kids.”

“I can see why you went into education.”

“We can’t all be the school crush,” Clarke replied savagely. She’d had a few drinks, so she didn't stop there. “Besides, if I started dressing all sexy I’m sure I’d be much more popular.”

Bellamy cocked his head. “You think I'm sexy?”

“No! But you know what I mean…your stupid ties, and sneakers—which aren't dress code, by the way—and your glasses—“

“I need those to see.”

“Yes, well, you had to pick sexy ones, didn't you?”

Bellamy was fully laughing at this point, and so was Clarke. She couldn't help it, she was having fun even though she was making an idiot of herself. Or maybe because she was making an idiot of herself.

Clarke’s phone lit up with a text message, giving her a reason to glance away from Bellamy for a minute, as much as she didn't want to.

_Monty: Thinking about grabbing a late dinner with this guy Nate. You good?_

Clarke looked over to the bar, caught Monty’s eye, and nodded. Monty grinned and followed Bellamy's friend outside.

“Everything ok?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke worried her lower lip for a moment before she replied.

“Yeah….how about one more drink?”

“Sounds great.” Bellamy stood up. “I’ll get this round.”

Clarke picked up her phone again, wavered for a brief second, then texted Raven.

_Clarke: Soooo I’m having drinks with Bellamy and we’re actually having a really great time? I think I actually kind of like him?_

Only a few seconds passed before Raven texted her back.

_Raven: This is not news. Text me when you have actual news._

_Clarke: I called him sexy._

_Raven: What????_

_Clarke: It was an accident…but yeah._

_Raven: Clarke I stg if you don't jump his bones tonight when you have a hotel room to yourself I'm going to drive up there and smack some sense into you._

_Clarke: Is that why you didn't come?? So I’d have the hotel room to myself??_

_Raven: Maybe. Maybe not. But the two of you have been driving me crazy lately, so I'm going need you to deal with that situation one way or another. Preferably by banging his brains out._

_Clarke: You’re insane._

“Bartender was wondering if you were single,” Bellamy said, setting a beer down in front of Clarke.

Clarke quickly stowed her phone and glanced over at the cute redhead who was manning the taps. “Yeah, what did you tell her?”

“Nothing…I didn't know if you were single or not.” Bellamy took a sip of his beer and eyed Clarke over the rim of the glass.

“I am. If the, uh, bartender is curious.”

Bellamy bit back a smile. “Yeah, she definitely is.”

Clarke’s heart was pounding in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or the texts from Raven, or the fact that she and Bellamy were now alone in an unfamiliar bar after a pretty eventful day together, but she felt like she was standing on the precipice of something new, and she wanted to take the leap. She lowered her glass, her eyes fixed on Bellamy's.

"Clarke? You ok?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm awful! If you want to yell at me, find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


End file.
